A Time for Change
by Tallictr
Summary: Marcus finds himself transported to the world of One Piece when he unknowingly accepts an offer to be sent to another dimension. Now stuck in a strange world and a new body, he will do all that he can to find his place in it. Where his decisions take him, however, only time will tell. OC x Harem
1. Prologue

Hello! And welcome to this new story I've written! Leave a comment to let me know if this sucks and I'll be sure to fix what I can.

* * *

"So you're telling me that if I eat this, it'll give me powers and transport me to another dimension? Holy fuck, man. I don't know what you smoked or who gave it to you but I think I want some too."

Marcus ignored the fact that what was in the man's hand did, in fact, look like a devil fruit and took a large bite. Yellow juices ran down either side of his mouth as his teeth sank into the blue fruit covered in swirls.

"Jesus Christ, that is the _nastiest_ shit I've ever tasted! Hohoho~ man! I think I'm about to get fucked up!" That said, he continued to take large bites until the entire thing was gone. If he'd learned anything about taking edibles from his friends, the nastier the thing tasted the greater the high he'd get.

But as he waited for the high to kick in, Marcus began to feel dizzy. The world grew dark and began to spin around in circles.

"Hey, man…I think…there's something wrong…with…" He couldn't finish his sentence as e hit the ground.

The man just looked at Marcus with an amused smile as his both men began to disappear.

"We expect great things for you, Marcus. Great things, indeed."


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Marcus first arrived in this strange new world. In that time, he'd accomplished many of the things that he had set out to do not long after arriving. The first being figuring out where in the hell he was.

The answer: One Piece. Another dimension just like the guy who gave him that devil fruit had said. Who'd have thought he wasn't just another guy trying to sell drugs.

Next, he went searching for an island he could gain a strong foothold in. What he found was enough to warrant jumping up in joy.

Not only was he not in the Grand Line, he was in the East Blue. More specifically, he was in Cocoyashi Village. And that wasn't even the best part. The best part was that he wasn't even human anymore.

He was what he always imagined himself as whenever he watched an episode of One Piece. A badass, not mention muscular as hell, Fishman. And not just any kind of Fishman. A Shark Fishman.

And while he _was_ a Fishman on the same island Arlong had invaded and terrorized for several years, he had made had made his way into the good graces of the small village within a few days. It wasn't that hard to do considering Arlong hadn't invaded yet.

In fact, Marcus worked out that even after spending three years on the island, Arlong wouldn't be a problem for another two.

Another accomplishment Marcus had under his belt was how powerful he'd become with his haki and devil fruit powers.

The devil fruit he'd eaten prior to his arrival had given him control over time. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't time travel or anything awesome like that but could do the next best thing. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

What he _could_ do was slow time down as much as he wanted. He could also speed time up if he tried hard enough, but only by an almost imperceivably small amount.

And besides, Marcus figured that slowing things down was better than speeding things up because when he punched a tree a few dozen times at full strength while time came to a stop, it was obliterated the moment he released stopped.

He assumed that all the built-up force from his punch was let loose once time returned to its normal speed.

And while his devil fruit power on its own was amazing, his haki was even more so. The same number of hits to a tree with his arm covered in armament haki as time was at a standstill had both the tree and the ground below it blown away.

He had tried and tried to activate at least a small bit if conqueror's haki, but found himself only able to use the other two types. A bit of a disappointment, but nothing to constantly bitch and whine about. Having what he had was good enough for him.

Observational haki was hard to use and even harder to train, but when he did use it he could see the entirety of Cocoyashi Village. Which included Nami, Nojiko, and Bell-mère's house and neighboring tangerine grove. And the longer he trained it, the more in depth sight he had while he used it.

Speaking of, Marcus had decided that the best way to insert himself into their lives was the same way anyone did when they wanted to be close to someone. He started a relationship with Bell-mère.

It wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. He had found her sitting at a bar one afternoon, having a drink.

He introduced himself as someone travelling the world, bought her a drink, spent a couple of hours talking with her about her children as she slowly drunk what he was sure was more than her weight in alcohol, and then offered to walk her home after she realized how late it was and that her daughters were waiting at home for her.

He could tell that even as shit faced as she was, the woman was no one to fuck with. He could see it when he offered to walk her home and she momentarily sobered up. The look in her eye was…both cautious and dangerous.

A subtle warning not to try anything with her or else she'd absolutely wreck his shit. Nothing he didn't already know. And something he was glad originated from not wanting to get sexually assaulted rather than from not trusting someone who was a different species.

The show never really covered how Bell-mère felt about Fishman. Only that she was killed by one. So, Marcus was going in blind.

But in the end, after a few disarming smiles and some persistence, he managed to persuade her to be walked home rather than walk alone in the dark.

Walking back with her through the dark and following her drunken directions was a lot more fun than he'd expected it to be. He lucked out when she turned out to be a 'happy' drunk rather than an angry, sad, or horny drunk.

He wouldn't have minded so much if she was the last one, but felt better about starting a relationship with her in a way that wasn't a drunken one night stand.

After spending twenty minutes working their way over to her place, Bell-mère passed out just after getting within sight of the small house and neighboring tangerine grove. Which meant he had to carry her the rest of the way. She felt lighter than he'd expected, but he supposed that's what happens when he was almost twice her size.

Aside from a small orange haired girl beating on his legs with a broom and yelling "Let Bell-mère go!" while her older sister sat frozen in fear, walking into the small house with Bell-mère's unconscious form in his arms was rather uneventful.

After gently putting the passed-out woman down on the couch, he turned to the little girl and knelt to be as close to her height as physically possible for a Fishman, where he received several more whacks to the shoulder and face before he took the broom away.

Marcus gave her a smile to counter the fearful grimace she was giving him. "You…" He poked her on the nose. "must be Nami."

The next morning Bell-mère woke up to the sound of pans clanking and something crackling. Her first thoughts were that the girls had gotten hungry and were trying to cook something.

Following that train of thought, she ignored the hangover she had and practically jumped off the couch and into the kitchen.

But rather than seeing her daughters, she saw the man from the previous night at the bar making what looked to be eggs and bacon. The man was also wearing several of her aprons tied into one large apron since he couldn't fit into just one.

"Oh, hey! You're awake! Just in time," he put the scrambled eggs and bacon onto a plate. "for breakfast with me and the girls."

Breakfast? The girls? The girls! She turned around to see Nojiko and Nami sitting at the table. Nojiko looked as happy as a child who's about to be fed breakfast could be. Nami looked a bit upset at something, but seemed like she was ok.

By the time she snapped out of her relief that they were ok, she noticed the man's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Bell-mère? You ok?"

A hesitant nod. "Good. Then have some breakfast with us. You look a little hungry and the girls were waiting for you to wake up so we could all eat together."

The next thing she knew, she was sitting down at the table eating with her daughters and a stranger she'd met only the night before. And as odd as it was for her to feel like this, the four of them eating breakfast together felt nice.

And before Bell-mère knew it, a year had gone by and that feeling hadn't gone away in the slightest. If anything, it grew into something else.


	3. Chapter 2

It was…an interesting experience. He'd never really dated a mom before. Sure, he'd slept with a few women with children, but they didn't really count. A woman you were sleeping with who happened to have kids was not the same as being in a relationship with someone who was raising a couple of kids.

An interesting fact, one that Marcus had taken complete advantage of as often as possible with Bell-mère, about stopping time and letting potential energy and force build up was that when applied correctly during sex it makes a woman experience an orgasm that she could never experience on her own. Let alone with a ripped 6"8' Fishman who could stop time.

And, while it did nothing more for Marcus than earn him more sex and give him a good feeling about fully satisfying his girlfriend in the bedroom, Bell-mère found herself wanting more and more mind-blowing sex as time went on.

Something Marcus had no issues with providing.

Nojiko and Nami were easy to get along with. If you worked past Nami's habit of stealing and Nojiko's habit of getting into it with boys, they were good kids.

Nojiko had taken a liking to Marcus from the moment the two had met, despite the initial paralyzing fear she felt towards him as he walked into their home unannounced with their seemingly hurt mother in his arms.

He was this large, weird looking man with a friendly smile on his face. He told funny jokes and even indulged her time after time by playing games with her when no one else wanted to.

As she got older, she realized that his relationship with Bell-mère was more than just being a 'special friend', as her mother liked to say. It wasn't like she hadn't seen them share a kiss or walk out of Bell-mère's bedroom together in the mornings.

But even when she did have that realization, nothing really changed between her and Marcus. He was still the cool guy he always was. He might have been even cooler now.

Nami, on the other hand, hated Marcus from the very beginning. The first time the two had met, Nami managed to overcome her initial fear of the tall man that was holding her mother in his arms and attack him.

And even though he'd given her reason enough to not suspect him of being a bad person, she still held onto the belief that he was no one to be trusted. But that distrust she held against him didn't last long.

A year after Marcus had appeared in their lives, Nami and Bell-mère had a very large argument over him. With Bell-mère working in the tangerine orchard, taking care of her daughters' needs, and spending time with Marcus, she had very little time to spend with just the girls.

Nami argued that if he hadn't ever shown up, she could spend more time with them than with him. While Bell-mère was trying to get Nami to understand that she worked hard to provide for Nami and her sister, and that she was spending time with Marcus because she loved him just like she loved them.

Marcus inwardly smiled as Bell-mère unknowingly let slip that her feelings for him had turned from affection to love. He was happy she felt that way, he knew he did after spending so many months spending time with them,

But Nami wouldn't have it and stormed off to her room after yelling "I hate you!"

Bell-mère, stunned from hearing that from her daughter, stood still for a few seconds before stalking over to the couch. She sat down slowly, before putting her head in her hands and slowly rocking her body. Poor Nojiko didn't know who to comfort and looked to Marcus for help.

He gave her one of his 'everything'll be fine' smiles. "Would you mind talking to Nami for me, honey? I'm sure she could use her big sister to make her feel better." Nojiko nodded her head determinedly and hurried off to the room she shared with Nami.

Marcus, on the other hand, walked over to Nojiko and sat on the floor in front of her, crossing his legs as he did. The couch was too small for him to sit down comfortably with another person on it.

"So…you ok?" Immediate response. "No, _I'm not fucking ok!_ " She gets up and tries punch him in the arm, directing her anger at the nearest outlet. But Marcus catches her fist and brings her into him.

She tries to struggle out of his grip, but only succeeds in tiring herself out. As she stops struggling, a choked sob comes out and she curls up into Marcus. "It's okay. It's okay. Everything's gonna be just fine."

He whispers assurances in her ear, trying to get her to calm down.

"No…no…she hates me…she said that…she _hates_ me!" Several more minutes of inconsolable crying passed before she calmed down enough to only have the occasional sniffle.

He grabbed her by the chin and raised it so that her eyes met his. "She doesn't hate you. No child ever really hates their mom. I know I didn't and I bet you didn't either. Nami loves you, Nojiko loves you, and _I_ love you."

Marcus let go of her chin and stood with Bell-mère still in his arms. "How about we talk in the bedroom?" He could hear that Nojiko and Nami were nearby and had listened to him comforting Bell-mère.

He hoped hearing how distraught Bell-mère was would serve as a lesson to Nami as to just how much Nami meant to her.

Once the two were in the room, Marcus placed Bell-mère on their bed. "Bell-mère, I think I have a plan to get Nami to warm up to me. But I'm going to need you to go along with it. It might not work otherwise."

Bell-mère gave him a questioning look before nodding her head. After his little speech, how could she possibly say no to him.


End file.
